Darkness Rising
by Heaven VS Hell
Summary: Rouge and Shadow both suffered hard pasts. When they are drawn to each other, could they be exactly what each other needs to fix up their broken pasts? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hola people! Heaven here! Hell isn't going to be writing this chapter with me. We aren't even in the same building. So sorry! Well here is chapter one of our first story!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything else you recognize.**

Chapter 1 - Horror Trip

_A young white bat ran around the cruise ship. She looked around until her eyes fell upon the pool. Both of her parents were sitting in chairs relaxing. She smiled._

_"Mom!" she yelled._

_The older female bat looked at the young girl._

_"I'm going to go to the game zone!" she yelled._

_Her mother nodded. The white bat ran around and approached the game zone. She pushed inside. After looking around, she saw a rock wall. Her smirk rose and she walked over to the wall. _

_"Race you," a small voice said._

_The white bat looked and saw a small lilac kitten. She smirked._

_"I'm in," the bat replied._

_The lilac kitten pointed to a rack of helmets and harnesses. She grabbed a blue helmet and a black harness. She put the blue helmet on and put her harness on. She tightened it then walked to the wall. The kitten unlatched a hook from the wall. She latched the bat in._

_"Ready?" the kitten asked._

_The white bat nodded. The two started climbing. The kitten reached the button first. The two released the wall and the harnesses lowered them. The kitten took off her yellow helmet._

_"Okay. Anyone who can beat me at the rock wall needs to be my friend. I'm Rouge," the bat introduced._

_"Blaze," the cat replied._

_The two girls took off helmets and harnesses. They walked over towards a war game when the ship jarred. Alarms started going off. It was a pattern of three alarms, break, three alarms, break._

_"Three alarms?" Blaze asked. "That means sinking ship!"_

_The white bat grabbed the lilac kitten and started to pull her from the room._

_"Wait!" the kitten yelled. "We need to go get my parents."_

_"No. We have to get off of this ship," Rouge yelled._

_The ship was covered with panicked people. It was clear that the two young girls would never find their parents. They got to the nearest life boat. Both young girls were given life jackets then were lifted onto the life boat. It was lowered and the two young girls looked up._

_"At least we made it together," Blaze said._

_Rouge looked at the kitchen. She was clearly younger than the bat. Rouge thought it was hard for her but she would never understand how much harder it was for the younger girl._

Rouge shot awake. She looked around the room. Her roommate was still asleep. She got up and walked to the bathroom to fix her hair and do her makeup. She kept having nightmares about the day she and Blaze lost their parents. Apparently both families went looking for their daughters and just couldn't find them. Now, both girls live in an orphanage. Rouge always blamed herself. Blaze wanted to find their families. Maybe they would have found them. Rouge snuck into the room and pulled on a pair if tight black pants and a pink tank top. She also pulled on some black high heel boots. There was a knock on the door so Rouge stuck over and opened the door. Blaze stood there in a purple sundress and magenta boots. Rouge stepped out and shut the door.

"Hey Cutie Pie. What's up?" Rouge asked.

"Just coming to see how my big sister is," Blaze smiled.

After the whole thing that happened on the cruise, Blaze went into a traumatic shock. She started to believe that Rouge was her big sister despite the fact that Rouge is a white bat and Blaze is a lilac cat. Rouge never told the younger girl otherwise.

"Shes great. What's her little sister up to today?" Rouge asked.

"Going to pick out my older sister's birthday gift," Blaze stated.

It was Rouge's 18th birthday in a couple of days. All that meant was Rouge finally gets to find out what she inherited and she hoped it was all of her parents' money and a place to live for her and Blaze.

"I don't need or want anything Blaze," Rouge scoffed.

A small orange echidna in a tribal print tank top and green shorts walked up to the girls.

"Hey Blaze. Want to come play soccer with some of us," the echidna asked.

"Sure Tikal. Just give me a moment to change and I'll meet you guys on the field," Blaze told her roommate.

The orange echidna took off and kicked the soccer ball to a pink hedgehog. She kicked the ball to a cream-colored rabbit. The rabbit took off with the hedgehog following her. Tikal took off. The cat and the bat looked at each other.

"Go play with your friends," Rouge instructed.

The purple cat took off to change. Rouge slipped into her room. Her roommate, Sally, just sat up.

"What's up?" the bat asked.

"Wondering how long until you finally move out and take that annoying cat with you," Sally hissed.

Rouge rolled her eyes. Sally and her have a hate-hate relationship. Both girls have requested new roommates. It never happened.

"Shut the fuck up, Sally," Rouge hissed.

Sally got out of her bed and went to deal with her hair and makeup. The bat rolled her eyes and walked outside to watch her sister play soccer with her friends.

"Rouge!" a voice called.

Rouge saw Marine the raccoon sitting on the sidelines. She was only seven, the same age as Cream the rabbit, one of the girls Blaze hangs around with. Marine is like a younger sister to Rouge. Then again, most people are since she is one of the oldest. Marine hurt her leg recently so she was sitting on the sidelines watching the game. Rouge walked over to the raccon and sat down.

"I'm going to miss you and Blaze when you two leave," Marine said.

"Aw," Rouge cooed.

The older bat pulled the young raccon in for a hug.

"Don't be sad. Blaze and I will still come and visit," Rouge promised.

The bat looked at the field and watched the young purple cat play with her friends.

"Everything will be okay," Rouge whispered. "_Everything_ will be okay."

If only she could convince herself of that.

**There it is. Ha ha! Please review, favorite and follow. And wish us luck.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Not all shadows are dark…

**AN: Sup Hell here bringing you guys chapter two of…whatever the title is!**

**I do not own Sonic or any of its characters.**

**I do however own Shade, Shades mother, kokan (odd name I know) and the rest of shades family members. And the mentions of other OCS of mine. Note my chapters will be in age sections and they will jump from different ages until they get to seventeen.**

Age: 3 days old

A creature ran away from the flames that was once her village. In her arms were two infants, both of which are a dark shade, almost black. The lighter one with a spiked mane, was making little clicking sounds. The darker one with a dark red tuff of fur on his head was completely silent. On his chest was a dark burn.

The creature stopped on top of a hill. She looked back. A bad decision. There…amid the flames was her father. She didn't know how she had saw his fur in the flames. Maybe it was the birth mark on his chest, because his fur was the same bright orange as the flames. There was blood pouring down from his left eye and the corner of his mouth. He looked directly at her and shouted three words.

"RUN MY CHILD!" The girl turned and ran at her father's command, fear telling her to run and her heart telling her to run for her father. She looked down at the infants in her arms. Her older sister's child and her own. Both born on the same day. They could pull off being twins.

She looked back up and never looked back.

Age: 1 year old

"Shade, Shadow! Where are you boys?!" A voice called. She stopped walking. She listened; she heard snickering. Looking up she saw the two boys. Shadow was trying hard not burst out laughing. Shade was hanging upside down by his legs. "MAMA! CATCH!" and shade let go of the tree.

His mother gasped, and caught him. "Don't ever do that again!" She scolded, "Sorry mama." Shade replied lowering his ears and looking away. "Shadow come down here now child. And don't fall off like your brother!" She said. Shadow got to the tree and slid down, his claws slowing himself down.

The girl set her child down, when shadow got down, they looked so much alike, and Shades burn across his chest had healed and his fur had started to grow back. She hugged the two of them and said. "I love you both, you know that right? No matter what happens, you both will be my children." The two children hugged her back.

Age: 5 years old

Shade growled at the intruder that had come to their home, he hid in the bush outside the small cabin. Shadow and his mother were in the cabin. Shadow had caught a disease and he was bed-rid for a while, it was really bad.

The door opened and his mother stepped out and asked what the newcomer had needed.

He pulled out a revolver, put it at her head and pulled the trigger.

That was it. Shade. Was. Pissed! A beastial roar echoed through the woods, followed by a blood-curdling scream. Shadow, had seen it all. Shade leapt out of the bush like a wild animal and locked his jaws around the murderer's throat. Blood sprayed everywhere. Shade tore out the murderer's throat and started tearing at his body. Ripping apart his chest and destroying all of the eternal organs that kept him alive. The scream stopped. And shade jumped back, gasping, he didn't know what had happened. His world had turned blood red, then black.

Shadow ran at his brother and hugged him tightly. They both cried, and the next day they buried their mother.

Age: 10 years old

SHADOWS POV

He's following me. Huff huff. Gotta keep going. The gun strapped to my side was jingling, he was probably following that sound and my breathing. Exercise my paw, this is madness, he's trying to kill me, I just know it. I've been running for how long now? He started to chase me after we had breakfast. Now it's about time the coyotes start howling, they should have already.

AWWOOOOOO

There they are. No don't stop, just run, run and don't give up. As I run I hear the growls and snarls from him. He's close now. I stop, almost running into a rock wall. I'm terrified right now, he will kill me if he gets his paws on my. The growl is right behind me. I turn around and look up into blood red eyes. I push up against the wall, close my eyes and prepare myself for death. Then, "Gotcha".

Shade is standing right there looking at me, his tail wagging and he has that crazy grin of his. "Oh my lord, Shade, you crazy hound!" I start chasing him but I can't catch up to him. We both laughed.

Age: 12 years old:

Shade looked around at the big houses. They were really tall. Shadow had gotten sick again. This time shade had heard some hunters and followed them, leaving his brother with the gun that killed their mother. The hunters came to this place. Raiding time. Shade took a few steps forward, then ran. He saw a place that had shelves of medicine. '_Rothard stem' _He thought, can't find any of it in the woods in their area they live in. he jumped through the big window, shards of glass flew down around him and bells started ringing. '_It's a signal to the other hunters that live here. Have to find the stem!' _ Rothard stem, he had found it. He grabbed it and ran to his cabin. He did what his mother had showed him and helped his brother.

**Wooh done. Okay I'm going to hold a vote. What should the mother of Shade be named? You guys come up with a name and in the next chapter I write, I will have a shoutout and that will be her name.**

**GO DEMONS!**

**Also…NEW EPISODE OF THE WALKING DEAD SEASON TWO VIDEO GAME CAME OUT FOR IOS! I wonder if we will see zombie Lee or if he had somehow fought the zombie disease and lives, if you didn't get Clem to shoot him or hand cuff him to the radiator.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Heaven here! I first would like to poke fun at Hell. Ha ha! Hell got no reviews on chapter two. Hell's my best friend. I can bug Hell like that.**

**Hell: I REALLY HATE YOU HEAVEN!**

**Heaven: Love you too.**

**HELL: Your just like Sam so...NOOOOO HELL NO**

**Heaven: Your stalker?**

**Hell: No my sis-WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK IM TALKING ABOUT!**

**Heaven: We know like five Sams so...**

**Let's just jump into the chapter.**

**PS. Hell just said she hated me because I was bugging Hell. Hell's my best friend. We'll be friends forever. And we're sorry for the long wait. I forgot the e-mail to this account and Hell just got back to me today about which e-mail this account was created with. I've been so busy on my personal account that this account slipped my mind. I still love you guys. Here's the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and Hell's OCs. We also own Kara.**

Chapter 3 - A Connection

Rouge POV

A start to strum the guitar in the orphanage when I hear the door open. I look up and see another girl. She's a white and light blue panda. She had her long hair brushed back into a ponytail. She was in a lime green crop top and light blue shorts. She was in woven platform wedges with lime green straps.

"You suck at that," she barked.

"Who the hell-" I hear a throat clear at the doorway.

"Rouge," Vanilla warned.

Vanilla was a volunteer at the orphanage. There's a rumor floating around that she plans to adopt Cream.

"Rouge, this is Kara. I'm making her your problem. You'll show her around. She'll actually be your sister's new roommate," Vanilla explained.

My jaw dropped. Vanilla walked from the room. Kara took the guitar and started to play some song. I took the guitar from her.

"Come on. You get to meet my sister," I said to her.

We walked out of the room. I look for my sister. I see a flash of purple running with a pink blur.

"Blaze," I called.

Blaze stopped running and turned to me. She walked in my direction.

"This is Kara. She's going to be your new roommate," I said to the cat.

Blaze gave me a thumbs up.

"Okay. I'm going back to racing with Amy," Blaze said before taking off in a run.

"A purple cat and a white bat. Are all the people here stupid? You can't be sisters," Kara laughed.

"Listen here," I growled as I grabbed the collar of Kara's shirt. "Nine years ago, we both lost our parents in the same cruise crash. We're both lucky to be alive. She went into shock and the only thing keeping here sane is believing I'm her sister. We go along with it because we want her to feel safe. Don't question it. I want her safe and if that means having her think I'm her sister, so be it."

Kara shoved Rouge off her.

"Just show me where my room is," Kara growled.

I led the girl down the girl hallway and opened the door to Blaze's, and I guess Kara's, room. Kara strutted into the room. I cleared my throat. She glared at me.

"What?" she barked.

I threw a light blue white board marker at her. She caught it in the air. I point at the whiteboard on the door.

"You have to write your name," I told her. "Blaze with tell you what people who lived in this room do to permanently leave their mark."

I walked away from the room. I watch a dark hedgehog walk into the orphanage. Another one walked in. One was clearly eager to be here.

"Hurry up Shadow. I heard Kara was here. We have to scare her," one of the twins said.

"Shut up Shade. I've never liked her," the one called Shadow barked.

I looked at the one named Shadow. He doesn't like Kara, I despise Kara's very existence.

Maybe we can be friends.

I stalk away from the boys and back into the music room. I grab the guitar and start to play the song Demons by the Imagine Dragons. I sing along quietly.

_When the days are cold_  
_ And the cards all fold_  
_ And the saints we see_  
_ Are all made of gold_

_ When your dreams all fail_  
_ And the ones we hail_  
_ Are the worst of all_  
_ And the blood's run stale_

_ I wanna hide the truth_  
_ I wanna shelter you_  
_ But with the beast inside_  
_ There's nowhere we can hide_

_ No matter what we breed_  
_ We still are made of greed_  
_ This is my kingdom come_  
_ This is my kingdom come_

_ When you feel my heat_  
_ Look into my eyes_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ Don't get too close_  
_ It's dark inside_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_

_ At the curtain's call_  
_ It's the last of all_  
_ When the lights fade out_  
_ All the sinners crawl_

_ So they dug your grave_  
_ And the masquerade_  
_ Will come calling out_  
_ At the mess you made_

_ Don't wanna let you down_  
_ But I am hell bound_  
_ Though this is all for you_  
_ Don't wanna hide the truth_

_ No matter what we breed_  
_ We still are made of greed_  
_ This is my kingdom come_  
_ This is my kingdom come_

_ When you feel my heat_  
_ Look into my eyes_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ Don't get too close_  
_ It's dark inside_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_

_ They say it's what you make_  
_ I say it's up to fate_  
_ It's woven in my soul_  
_ I need to let you go_

_ Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_ I wanna save that light_  
_ I can't escape this now_  
_ Unless you show me how_

_ When you feel my heat_  
_ Look into my eyes_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ Don't get too close_  
_ It's dark inside_  
_ It's where my demons hide_  
_ It's where my demons hide _

I heard clapping behind me. I fall off of the bench I was sitting on. I'm surprised I didn't break the guitar. I get off the floor and see one of the twins standing there.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Heard someone playing Demons. My brother got me hooked on that song. I'm Shadow by the way," he introduced.

"Rouge," I said cautiously.

He held his hand out. I slowly took it and shook it.

"Calm down. I'm not going to bite," he said to me.

Him biting me isn't what I'm scared of.

It's those burn marks all over his body.

**Alright. Shadow and Rouge have officially met. Hell will be writing the next chapter at some point. Please review, favorite, and follow. Also, I think we have a poll on our profile. Go vote. You help determin the future of this account.**


End file.
